Karasu-Tengu (Earth-616)
(Jean Grey School member), Jean Grey School student body; ally of Legion; Yamaugichi-Kai Clan | Relatives = Ogun (adoptive father, deceased), Sojobo-Tengu (twin brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, Westchester County, New York; Iris House, Meiji Gardens, Tokyo, Japan | Gender = Female | Height = 4'6" | Weight = | Eyes = Black | Eyes2 = ; RedCategory:Red Eyes | Hair = Black | Hair2 = ; WhiteWhite | UnusualFeatures = Yin/yang symbolic eyes | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former student, interrogator, executioner | Education = Formerly classes at the Jean Grey School | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Japan | Creators = Simon Spurrier; Tan Eng Huat | First = X-Men: Legacy Vol 2 #2 | HistoryText = Origins Karasu-Tengu and her brother Sojobo-Tengu were abandoned as infants, but were later saved and raised by Ogun. When Ogun died, the twins became his heirs. However, after the activation of their mutant powers, the twins were forced by the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan to psychically torture victims. Prodigal After losing control of his sub-personalities, Legion met a mysterious "Eyeball Guy" in the mountains of China. "Eyeball Guy" was able to trick Legion into believing the twins were being held captive. While attempting to save the twins, Legion was himself captured. The twins were tasked with torturing Legion, but he was able to convince them that they didn't need to live in the shadow of a father figure, and in the same process convinced himself. While the trio left the Iris House, they were ambushed by the X-Men, who believed Legion was going hurt the twins. The twins refused to go with the X-Men, and aided Legion in fighting off the X-Men by subduing some of his sub-personalities. Eventually, the trio was cornered in a bunker filled with ammunition. Chamber blasted the bunker, which exploded. Luckily, Legion was able to utilize the Origamist's powers to change reality and bend space. The children were saved, but Legion was gone. The children were again offered to come with the X-Men, and Sojobo coerced Karasu into accepting the offer. Unfortunately, unknown to everyone, he'd been attacked and possessed by the "Eyeball Guy" while in the ammo bunker. The twins were brought to the Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, but Karasu still worried about her brother acting strangely. Legion secretly followed them to Westchester. While trying to investigate Blindfold's comatose state, Legion was attacked by Karasu under order from "Sojobo". With the information from Blindfold's mind and a note delivered by Karasu, Legion discovered that the "Eyeball Guy" was in fact Luca Aldine, Blindfold's brother, who had manipulated Legion and others to get close enough to Blindfold to murder her. Karasu didn't believe that her brother was dead and attempted to shield Luca thinking that he was her brother when David was close to killing him. An angry David considered killing her to end Luca, but one of David's sub-personas was able to take control, slapping and knocking her out. After Luca was defeated and the truth was revealed Karasu told David that she hated him and wished that he would die. Karasu remained at the Jean Grey School. When Blindfold asked some of the teachers and students for help to save David, Karasu refused and told Ruth that she is a fool and crazy to try to save him. However, she later did rescue David because hating him was all she had left and she liked the idea of him owning her life. Later, Karasu was asked by former Invader Aarkus to aid him in deceiving David. Aarkus tricked Legion into thinking that he had control over the cosmic being the Phoenix's Shadow, a weaker sibling of the Phoenix Force that he could control. Karasu used her telepathy to trick David into seeing the Phoenix's Shadow, which resembled a purple-colored Phoenix. The purpose of the deception was for Aarkus to show Legion his shortcomings after Karasu tore into his mind. David eventually merged with his personalities, creating a unique entity called "Gestalt", and beat back the Phoenix's Shadow before learning of the deception. At some point, Karasu was kidnapped and imprisoned in a mutant detention camp in Brazil. She was eventually freed by X-Force. | Powers = Karasu is a new mutant activated after the Phoenix dispersion; she and her brother have displayed the following telepathically-based mutant powers: * Astral Projection: The twins are able to project an avian form mental attack. ** Psychic Assault: The twins used their avian astral projection as an assault and to torture others' psyches. The twins were forced to psychically torture for the Yamaugichi-Kai Clan. Later they helped Legion control his powers by subduing some of his sub-personalities. * Telepathy: Karasu can "peck" thoughts from other minds, sometimes before they even think them. * Flight: She showcased some ability of self aviation during the final battle with The Fiend. | Notes = * Her eyeballs are in the shape of yin and yang, with the white colour replaced with red & black, most likely symbolising they way she holds her brother's hand and completes his sentences. * Legion described the twins' powers as the "Carrion's brother". | Trivia = * "Karasu" literally translates as crow, raven, or blackbird which is ironic seeing that her astral projection is a white bird. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Twins Category:White Hair Category:Astral Projection Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Mutants activated after M-Day Category:Telepaths Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Ogun Family Category:Flight